owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahiru Hīragi
Mahiru Hīragi 「柊 真昼, Hīragi Mahiru」 is the love interest and the demon weapon of Guren Ichinose. She was also the next successor to the main house until she turned into a demon weapon called Mahiru-no-Yo. Appearance Mahiru has long ashen hair with a front fringe. She has brown eyes and is quite short, like her younger sister, Shinoa Hīragi. Unlike Shinoa, she has a well-developed figure. She wears a sailor fuku. Personality According to Shinoa, she has no qualms about betraying family. The fact that she became a possession-type demon suggests she is particularly violent. History Mahiru along with her younger sister Shinoa, were conceived through artificial insemination using the seed of Tenri Hīragi in a demon-possessed woman. Growing up, she saw visions of the future and even prophesied the end of the world on Christmas Day 2012 as God's punishment against human ambition for meddling with the taboo. The trumpets of the Apocalypse would sound, and the Seraph would descend. Later on, her research on demons eventually turned her into one until Guren killed her. She became the demon within his Cursed Gear and part of the Black Demon Series. Story: LN ??? Story: Manga Although she is present as Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose's weapon from the moment Guren appears in the manga, readers first see her human appearance at the beginning of chapter 17 within his mind. She wants him to seek more power. When he addresses her, she says she's glad that he came as she wanted to meet with him. Post-Shinjuku Arc In the following chapter, Guren reveals her form during a fight with Yu. After hearing Guren summon his demon by calling out her name, Shinoa holds her scythe at Guren's neck. Shinoa holds her scythe at Guren's neck. She reveals that her weapon specializes in long-range combat and consequently stands no chance against a melee fighter like Guren at that range. Guren calmly says he would let Shinoa kill him. Shinoa asks him if that is his way to atone for killing her sister, Mahiru. She asks if she is in his sword since she heard him call her name. Guren says that Mahiru is already gone since she turned into a demon and saved the world by completing Cursed Gear. Shinoa laughs, stating that Mahiru was never one to care about the world because she loved him. She longed to be with him since they could never be together and became obsessed with demons. After discussing the events of eight year, Shinoa says that if Mahiru hadn't completed the development of Cursed Gear, humanity would have perished. Her sister, who was just a girl in love became something like a Messiah. But then she was killed when she became obsessed with her research and became a demon. She continues saying, the one who killed Mahiru was the person who used to be her lover, him, Guren. Shinoa asks him if Mahiru is together with him inside his sword, stating that he is being possessed by her. Guren asks her if she and Mahiru ever got along. She explains that she was not close with her sister because Hiragis are raised without knowing familial love. Shinoa asks if making use of Yu was one of Mahiru's orders and asks if her sister or the demon for lack of a better word inside his sword is ordering him. She then asks him to stop what he is doing if his goal does not benefit Yu. Guren tells her that Mahiru is dead and isn't coming back. He says that the demon inside his sword is under control so he isn't being possessed by her. But Shinoa doesn't believe him. Nagoya Arc In chapter 23, she appears and whispers to Guren in order to make sure he follows her rather than Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi. Forms and Abilities * Demon's Thrall: Mahiru-no-Yo may enter her host's mind and consume him with illusions in an attempt to break his will. If she wins, she gains control over his body. * Basic Form: Mahiru-no-Yo appears as a black katana. Merely drawing her increases her bearer's physical abilities significantly and calling upon her name increases them tremendously. Trivia *Mahiru 「真昼」 means "Midday." * Hīragi 「柊」 literally means "Holly." * Mahiru-no-Yo 「真昼ノ夜」 means "Midday's Night." Quotes LN *??? Manga * "Demand it! Ask for it! Seek out more power!!"--''The demon Mahiru Hīragi to Guren, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "Oh, Guren! You came. I was just thinking I'd like to see you."--''The demon Mahiru to Guren, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "No, Guren. You won't. You'll follow me, right?"--''The demon Mahiru to Guren when Kureto tries to lure Guren to his side, Chapter 23, "Ambition in the Demon Army"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Hīragi Family Category:Demons Category:Black Demon Series Category:First Shibuya High School